Personal Space
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Tsukishima sangat membenci orang-orang yang berani memasuki personal space - ruang pribadinya. Dan Yamaguchi bukanlah pengecualian. Special fict for Dini


↗ **Anne Garbo**

→ **Personal Space←**

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu** milik **Haruichi Furudate**

 **Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Note : Special Fic for Dini Fitria Sari-Chou! Terimakasih atas stickernya~!

Satu hal yang paling Tsukishima Kei benci adalah jika ada orang yang menembus _personal space_ – ruang pribadinya. Risih dan tentu saja tidak nyaman. Tsukishima sangat tidak ingin ada orang yang mendekatinya, tentu saja karena dia tidak akan susah-sudah mendekati mereka. Memikirkan mereka saja dia tidak peduli.

Urus urusanmu sendiri, dan menjauhlah dariku, karena kaulah masalah! Itu mottonya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mulai mengganggunya dan tentu ini berhubungan dengan ruang pribadinya. Yaitu orang yang sejak lama dan tak bosan-bosannya menembus ruang pribadinya dengan senyum malu-malu yang makin tidak tau malu. Yamaguchi Tadashi, orangnya.

Yamaguchi Tadashi bukanlah pengecualian. Tentu saja Tsukishima merasakan risih jika anak itu sudah mengoceh tak tentu arah di dekat telinganya. Atau bagaimana risihnya saat tangan berkeringat itu terkena kulitnya meski tidak sengaja. Meski Yamaguchi Tadashi adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling sering menembus batas ruang pribadinya, bukan berarti dia adalah pengecualian.

Tsukishima diam menatap kertas pengumuman pembagian kelas, sedangkan di sebelahnya Tadashi sedang merengek tidak jelas mengenai nasib mereka yang tidak akan lagi sekelas. Pria berambut pirang ingin menganjal telinganya dengan headphone agar tidak terus menerus mendengar racauan sahabat satu-satunya ini.

"Diam Yamaguchi!" celetuk Tsukishima.

"Maaf Tsukki," jawab si pemuda ber-freckle.

Tsukishima mendecih dan kemudian beranjak. Tentu saja Yamaguchi mengikutinya.

"Meski kita beda kelas, kita tetap berangkat dan pulang bersama kan Tsukki?"

Tsukishima hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban ya.

"Dan kita akan tetap makan siang bersama! Tenang saja!"

→ **Personal Space←**

Ruang pribadinya menjadi semakin tenang semenjak mereka berbeda kelas. Di kelas yang baru ini, awalnya memang ada beberapa orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Tapi sepertinya mereka langsung menyesal begitu mendengar Tsukishima bersuara. Tsukishima menyeringai tipis. _Menjaulah kalian orang-orang sok ikut campur. Kalian manis saat di awal lalu sosial akan kembali bekerja seperti hukum alam._

Tsukishima menikmati ruang pribadinya yang tenang selama pelajaran. Tidak ada tusukan pensil di punggung untuk sekedar mendapatkan perhatiannya. Atau lemparan kertas dari belakang yang berisikan pesan. Atau bisik-bisik beserta tarikan baju dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Tentu saja itu semua disebakan oleh orang yang sama. Dan kini orang tersebut hanya akan muncul setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Tsukishima hanya cukup melihat jam tangannya. Pasti kurang dari lima menit dia akan melihat sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu kelasnya dengan antena yang mencuat di puncak rambut.

Sebelum orang tersebut berteriak memanggil namanya, Tsukishima segera bangkit dan menghampirinya. Karena, di kelas ini tidak perlu ada satu orang pun yang mendengar panggilan konyolnya tersebut.

→ **Personal Space←**

Entah sejak kapan, Tsukishima tidak yakin. Tapi ia merasaka kedatangan Yamaguchi ke kelasnya setiap jam istirahat menjadi semakin terlambat. Dahulu sebelum lima menit pun antena di kepalanya sudah terlihat dari balik pintu. Kini lewat dari lima menit. Bahkan hampir sepuluh menit. Tsukishima mulai merasa jengkel.

Tiap Yamaguchi terlambat datang, ia akan datang dengan nafas terengah seperti habis berlari. Lalu dengan senyum malu-malunya ia mendekati meja Tsukishima (ia mulai berani masuk ke dalam kelas Tsukishima rupanya) dan meminta maaf seperti biasa.

Tapi kali ini adalah yang paling keterlaluan. Tsukishima sudah merasa jengkel karena suasana kelas semakin ramai di jam istirahat. Perutnya sudah lapar. Dan Yamaguchi tidak muncul juga. Ia melirik ke jam tangan. Sudah mau limabelas menit, ini rekor terburuknya Yamaguchi.

Lalu sebelum jarum panjang mencapai angka tiga, pintu dibuka kasar hingga menimbulkan suara yang kencang. Yamaguchi, sang pelaku berlari ke depan meja Tsukishima. Meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Diam Yamaguchi!" celetuk Tsukishima.

"Maaf Tsukki," gumam Yamaguchi kali ini. Kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk menyesal kini diangkat untuk menghadap mata Tsukishima. Wajahnya yang memelas itu, membuat Tsukishima mengepalkan tangannya kuat agar tidak bergerak yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku agak terbawa suasana saat Kanou mengajak obrol. Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan terlambat lagi!"

Kanou? Siapa itu? Jengkelnya Tsukishima semakin jadi.

→ **Personal Space←**

Tsukishima berdiri di persimpangan jalan. Dengan headphone terpasang di telinganya. Musik berdentum samar-samar dari pendengaran luar. Dan hal inilah yang Tsukishima berpikir keras. Hal lain yang rupanya baru ia sadari telah menjadi kebiasaan.

Sejak kapan ia yang menjadi orang yang menunggu Yamaguchi?

Jika bisa Tsukishima putar ulang di pikirannya, kebiasaan ini dilakukan oleh Yamaguchi. Harusnya Yamaguchi yang menunggunya! Tapi sejak kapan? Sejak kapan menjadi dia yang menunggu Yamaguchi?

"Ah Tsukki! Maaf membuatmu menungguku lagi."

Terdengar suara yang tak asing. Tsukishima berbalik dan menurunkan headphone dari telinganya. Melihat Yamaguchi yang wajahnya agak memerah – tidak biasanya – namun masih memasang senyum yang sama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yamaguchi saat melihat Tsukishima yang diam saja sambil melihat ke arahnya. Suaranya yang bernada agak serak itu tertangkap oleh pemuda di depannya ini.

"Suaramu aneh." Tsukishima berkomentar.

"Ah, iya.. sepertinya hehe.." jawab Tadashi.

Lalu mereka berjalan. Seolah mengabaikan percakapan yang baru saja terjadi. Yamaguchi yang diam seperti ini terasa aneh bagi Tsukishima. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Lalu saat mereka baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba ada suara berisik dari belakang terdengar oleh Tsukishima. Awalnya ia tidak ingin peduli. Tapi suara itu semakin kencang yang menandakan si pemilik suara semakin dekat. Yang yang paling menjengkelkan, suara itu mengucapkan kalimat yang bahkan Tsukishima sendiri tidak bisa mengucapkannya.

"Hey Tadashi!" ucap orang tersebut saat sudah tepat di belakang mereka. Suaranya yang begitu kencang menyakitkan telinga Tsukishima. Dan terlebih.. orang itu tiba-tiba melompat dan merangkul Yamaguchi dengan tiba-tiba dari belakang. Membuat pemuda malang itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke depan kalau saja dia tidak hati-hati.

"Kanou!" seru Yamaguchi saat menyadari siapa yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya. Tsukishima mendecih sebal _, berarti dari tadi dia tidak mendengar suara berisik yang memanggilnya terus-menerus?_

"Selamat pagi Tadashi!" sapa Kanou. Lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba berkerut. "Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu agak memerah."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Yamaguchi.

Tapi tangan si Kanou sialan itu bergerak dari pundak Yamaguchi menuju keningnya. "Woah! Kau demam!" serunya. "Kau seharusnya tidak usah masuk hari ini!" ucapnya lagi dan kali ini sambil mengacak rambut Yamaguchi.

Kekesalan Tsukishima semakin menjadi. "Bisakah kalian tidak tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan begini? Aku punya kelas yang harus aku datangi sebelum bel pelajaran dimulai." Tsukishima mulai menyindir.

Yamaguchi tersentak seolah baru sadar kalau ada Tsukishima disitu dan hal tersebut menambah kekesalannya. "Maaf Tsukki!"

Tsukishima berbalik. Yamaguchi mengikuti. Tapi belum mereka berjalan, langkah Tsukishima berhenti karena ia menyadari Yamaguchi telah ditarik ke belakang.

"Kalau kau hanya memedulikan pelajaran dan kelasmu, biar aku yang mengantar Tadashi pulang." Ucapnya dengan lantang ke Tsukishima. Kemudian ia menghadap ke Yamaguchi, kedua tangan berada di pundak si pemuda berfreckle. "Aku akan membantumu pulang."

Tsukishima mengerutkan keningnya. Tangan terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya.

Tapi melihat bagaimana Yamaguchi menyingkirkan tangan di pundak itu sedikit menghilangkan kekesalannya. "Tidak apa. Aku masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran kok kalau hanya begini."

"Baiklah! Tapi kalau mulai merasakan sakit, katakan saja. Akan aku antarkan ke UKS."

Kening Tsukishima kembali berkerut. Terutama bagaimana ia melihat si berisik Kanou itu membawa Yamaguchi pergi meski ia tau mereka sekelas.

Kanou adalah orang yang paling berpotensi untuk mengacaukan ruang pribadinya, melihat bagaimana orang itu tiba-tiba saja mendobrak masuk tanpa diundang dan pergi tanpa meminta izin, Tsukishima membatin.

→ **Personal Space←**

Kening Tsukishima tidak kembali lurus semenjak pagi itu. Terutama saat jam istirahat kali ini, sudah melewati limabelas menit dan Yamaguchi tidak muncul juga. Tsukishima merasa anti untuk masuk ke kelas asing macam kelasnya si pemuda freckle. Terutama jika ada si Kanou sialan itu.

Tapi kejadian tadi pagi diingatnya. Mungkin Yamaguchi sedang ada di UKS, Tsukishima menebak. Tsukishima menguji keberuntungannya dengan langsung pergi ke ruang UKS

Pintu ruangan tersebut dibukanya. Ia melongok ke dalam. Melihat gundukan di atas kasur, dan antena yang mecuat dari balik selimut. Itu pasti Yamaguchi. Tsukishima sedikit senang karena tebakannya tidak salah.

Baru saja ia berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Pemuda yang tadinya tidur dengan tenang itu membuka matanya. "Oh Tsukki?" ia bersuara. Suaranya bahkan lebih serak dari tadi pagi. "Sudah jam makan siang ya? Maaf aku tertidur," gumamnya. Ia menyingkirkan selimut dan berusaha bangkit.

"Sudah terlambat hampir setengah jam. Tidak ada gunanya lagi makan siang setelat ini. Kau lanjut tidur saja."

Yamaguchi tersenyum sedih namun menurut untuk menutup matanya. "Maaf Tsukki."

Tsukishima duduk di samping tempat tidur. Belum lima menit ketenangan itu terjaga, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terhentak kuat-kuat lalu diikuti dengan suara "Tadashi, aku bawa roti!"

Suara si Kanou sialan. Dan kekesalan Tsukishima memuncak.

"Bisakah kau diam? Suaramu bisa menghancurkan telingaku." Celetuk Tsukishima.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, kacamata." Kanou membalas. Berjalan melengos mendekati Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima menangkap tangan si berisik itu dan menyeretnya keluar. "Kau berisik dan menganggu pasien!" tukasnya lalu menutup pintu UKS rapat-rapat dan dikunci dari dalam.

Pemuda jangkung itu menghela nafas lalu kembali mendekati tempat tidur. Ia mendapati Yamaguchi yang masih tertidur lelap. Padahal tadi saat ia datang, hanya dengan suara langkah kakinya si pemuda freckle ini terbangun. Tapi saat si berisik Kanou sialan berteriak dia malah asik tidur.

Tsukishima menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat senyum.

Dalam hati lega dengan ruang pribadinya yang tenang dan tidak ada lagi suara berisik yang mengganggu.

→ **Personal Space←**

Tsukishima Kei telah memikirkannya matang-matang hingga tidak bisa tertidur malam itu. Ia memikirkan kembali tentang ruang pribadinya yang kini semakin absurt.

Memang dengan terpisah kelas dari Yamaguchi, ruang pribadinya semakin tenang di saat-saat jam pelajaran. Ia menyukuri hal itu. Tapi diluar jam pelajaran, semuanya semakin kacau. Entah karena ada orang yang berani mengajak bicara dia. Entah karena Yamaguchi yang datang terlambat. Orang-orang di koridor yang mereka lalui saat datang di pagi hari pun mulai satu per satu menyapa mereka dan hal itu membuatnya risih. Dan juga – lebih sering karena si Kanou sialan itu yang merusak segalanya.

Ia berpikir keras. Keras sekali hingga baru tidur di jam tiga pagi

→ **Personal Space←**

Tsukishima sedikit menemukan solusinya. Pusat dari kacaunya ruang pribadi milik Tsukishima adalah Yamaguchi Tadashi. Maka dari itu Tsukishima memutuskan untuk menjauhkan diri dari Yamaguchi untuk mendapatkan kembali kehidupannya yang tenang.

"Kamu menunggu Tsukki? Padahal aku sengaja datang lebih awal karena tidak enak masalah kemarin."

Tsukishima menengok. Dan dia baru menyadari bahwa ia 'terlihat' seperti sedang menunggu Yamaguchi. Padahal tidak. Tsukishima kebetulan saja sedang berpikir di sudut dimana mereka biasa saling menunggu untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Tsukishima juga tidak beranjak dari kelasnya di jam makan siang untuk menunggu Yamaguchi untuk datang menemuinya. Tidak. Kebetulan saja dia ingin mengerjakan tugas minggu depan lebih cepat.

Tsukishima juga tidak menunggu Yamaguchi di loker sepatu. Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat si Kanou sialan itu datang bersama Yamaguchi dengan tangan yang begitu santai merangkul sahabatnya.

Semua ini tidak benar. Tsukishima benar-benar ingin menghindari Yamaguchi. Tapi selalu saja seolah dia yang menunggu Yamaguchi. Padahal tidak. Semua itu tidak ingin dia lakukan. Ia justru menghindarinya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sudah tersetel di otaknya. Karena.. sudah terbiasa.

Benar. Karena semua hal tersebut sudah dia lakukan hampir setiap hari. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Dan tubuhnya secara otomatis akan bergerak ke arah situ.

Mereka jalan berdua di sore hari. Tubuh lelah sehabis latihan bola voli. Tsukishima seperti biasa mengecilkan volume headsenya saat menyadari Yamaguchi sedang bergumam.

Dan saat mereka sudah berada di persimpangan, Yamaguchi berkata, "Mau main ke rumahku? Kemarin ibuku membeli kue strawberry dan masih tersisa di kulkas."

Tsukishima bergumam dan mengikuti Yamaguchi menuju rumahnya. Lagi-lagi lupa kalau dia sebenarnya sedang dalam misi untuk menjauhkan diri dari Yamaguchi.

Lalu setelah sepotong kue itu habis, setelah bermain beberapa game konsol di kamar Yamaguchi, barulah Tsukishima menyadarinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengumpat dalam hati. Melihat Tsukishima yang tiba-tiba berubah, Yamaguchi membalikkan badannya di kasur dan bertanya, "Ada apa Tsukki?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

→ **Personal Space←**

Setelah Tsukishima berpikir semalam suntuk lagi, ia mendapat konklusi baru. Bahwa ancaman terhadap ruang pribadinya bukan pada Yamaguchi. Hal tersebut adalah isu lama. Sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi karena dia sudah terbiasa diganggu oleh Yamaguchi. Sehingga tanpa sadar ia akan melibatkan dirinya sendiri ke Yamaguchi. Hal itu tak bisa dihindari lagi sekarang. Sudah terlanjur.

Masalah baru yang sebenarnya mengancam dirinya adalah akibat dia dan Yamaguchi yang terpisah. Hal itu menyebabkan ruang-ruang kosong di Yamaguchi menjadi terbuka lebar dan menyebabkan banyak lalat yang mau hinggap. Sedangkan Yamaguchi begitu naif untuk tidak memproteksi dirinya. Dan itulah semua masalah berasal.

Karena orang-orang itu mengganggu Yamaguchi yang dimana Yamaguchi suka keluar masuk ke ruang pribadi Tsukishima, jadilah Tsukishima kena getahnya. Maka dari itu, setelah berpikir keras selama beberapa jam semalam, Tsukishima telah memutuskan cara untuk mengembalikan ruang pribadinya yang tenang.

Yaitu dengan menyingkirkan lalat-lalat tersebut dari Yamaguchi.

Dimulai dari pagi dimana si Kanou sialan itu suka datang mendobrak ruang pribadinya dengan suara mengerikan. Solusinya adalah.

"Yamaguchi, dengarkan lagu ini!" Tsukishima mengulurkan headphone kesayangannya ke Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi melihat ke arah Tsukishima dan headphonenya berkali-kali. Ia bingung karena baru pertama kali ini Tsukishima menyerahkan headphone keramat miliknya. "Eh.. apa kamu yakin Tsukki?"

"Diam dan pakai saja!" ucapnya sambil memakaikan headphone miliknya ke kepala Yamaguchi.

Lalu seperti yang ia prediksi, tak lama terdengar suara Kanou dari belakang. Tsukishima melirik ke arah Yamaguchi yang sepertinya masih asik mendengarkan lagu. Aman. Tinggal menyingkirkan lalatnya saja.

Tsukishima meletakkan tangan di bahu Yamaguchi – merangkulnya sambil menuntunnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Dan sepertinya Yamaguchi tidak merasakan keanehan dari tingkah Tsukishima yang tidak biasa itu. Lalu Tsukishima mengeluarkan senjata andalannya. Tatapan panas lengkap dengan kerutan di dahi. Ia melihat sinis ke Kanou yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Yamaguchi, lalat!" sindirnya.

Mereka berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kanou yang diam dengan mulut ternganga. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan pikiran negatif yang terlintas dari si mulut besar.

Tahap kedua. Koridor. Mereka berjalan bersisian di koridor. Saat ada seseorang yang menyapa, disitulah Tsukishima akan beraksi.

"Pagi Yamaguchi! Pagi Tsukishima!" sapa orang asing tersebut – Tsukishima tidak tau siapa dia dan bagaimana orang tersebut bisa mengetahui namanya.

"Selamat pagi Honda!" sapa Yamaguchi.

Biasanya setelah Yamaguchi balas menyapa, mereka akan berlalu tanpa perlu menunggu Tsukishima untuk berbicara. Tapi kali ini, sebelum mereka pergi Tsukishima bersuara, "Selamat pagi err-Honda. Kudengar kau habis dirazia polisi karena bajumu lusuh seperti habis dipukuli."

Honda kesal. Yamaguchi langsung menarik Tsukishima pergi sebelum terjadi masalah.

"Tsukki, yang tadi itu kasar," tegur Yamaguchi.

"Itu hanya lelucon, Yamaguchi. Aku hanya menggodanya saja. Seharusnya kau ikut tertawa bersamaku," jelas Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi tidak bisa membantah. Memang pemuda ini terlalu menurut ke Tsukishima. Tapi itulah bagusnya.

Dan sepanjang koridor, jika ada orang yang menegur mereka Tsukishima akan memulai meledek mereka dan Yamaguchi akan berusaha tertawa akan lelucon menyindir itu. Hingga perlahan-lahan semakin sedikit orang yang akan mencampuri mereka.

Tahap ketiga. Makan siang. Kini tidak ada lagi yang namanya menungu Yamaguchi di kelas. Karena Tsukishima membenci yang namanya menunggu. Maka saat bel istirahat berbunyi dan jarum panjang akan mencapai angka satu, Tsukishima akan bangkit dan dia sendiri yang akan menjemput Yamaguchi.

Tahap empat. Pulang sekolah. Sepertinya para lalat itu sudah mengerti tempat mereka dan sudah tidak banyak menempel pada Yamaguchi – terimakasih atas mulutnya yang tajam. Jam pulang sekolah menjadi saat yang tenang dimana Yamaguchi tidak terlambat untuk mencapai ruang loker – meski Tsukishima telah membuat rencana cadangan untuk menjemput Yamaguchi langsung ke kelas kalau dia terlambat.

Tsukishima menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat ia mencapai kamarnya. Merasa dirinya telah sukses mengembalikan ruang pribadinya yang tenang dan nyaman seperti semula.

→ **Personal Space←**

Entah kenapa malam itu Tsukishima kembali berpikir. Dia mengevaluasi semua kejadian dimulai dari awal kacaunya ruang pribadinya sampai pada akhir hari ini dimana semuanya kembali normal. Dan ia mencapai satu konklusi.

Bahwa ia membenci siapapun yang berani memasuki ruang pribadinya. Semua orang akan dia anggap sebagai pengganggu jika mereka berusaha dekat dengannya. Dari dulu seperti itu dan akan terus seperti itu – Tsukishima akan berusaha keras untuk tidak mengubahnya.

Dan Yamaguchi? Dia bukanlah pengecualian. Yamaguchi awalnya memang pihak luar yang tidak jera untuk terus memasuki ruang pribadinya. Lalu karena hal itu sering terjadi dan menjadi kebiasaan, Yamaguchi menjadi bagian dari ruang pribadinya.

Ya. Yamaguchi adalah bagian dari ruang pribadinya. Karena hanya orang itu yang bisa keluar masuk seenaknya seperti penghuni yang memiliki kunci.

Maka dari itu, jika Tsukishima ingin agar ruang pribadinya tidak diganggu dan tetap nyaman, dia harus menjaga ruang pribadinya Yamaguchi. Minimal membuat pemuda itu tak jauh dari dirinya sehingga segalanya akan berada dalam kendalinya.

Semua lalat yang berani mendekati Yamaguchi, akan berurusan dengannya.

→ **Fin←**

Halo.. ini pertama kalinya Anne memposting di fandom ini. Agak berdebar-debar haha..


End file.
